


Come Home

by caughtinthenow



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinthenow/pseuds/caughtinthenow
Summary: Lindsay and Michael go for a trip in New Jersey, leaving Gavin home by himself. He, of course, is feeling very lonely without them and wishes they'd just come home.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> bac0nluver69 [Tumblr] prompted: *bursts through your window* mavinsay with sad gavin getting loving cuddles from his two lovers who adorn him with kisses and sweet words *leaves out of your broken window*

Gavin stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep. It had been a week since Michael and Lindsay had left for New Jersey without him, leaving him alone in their home. “I don’t know if they’d understand our relationship,” Michael had explained to him as they had been getting ready to leave. Gavin hadn’t expected to be invited along. After all, Michael and Lindsay were married, just because Gavin was dating them didn’t mean that he was welcome to do everything with them. It still hurt, however. It still made him sad.

The bed felt empty and cold without them. He felt lonely and miserable, like something was missing from his life. It was rather weird how easily a person could fall into a habit. It had become simple to get used to sleeping with the two of them. He was so used to it, that it was nearly impossible to sleep without them. Gavin had felt like a zombie all week, and he was sure that he looked like one too.

He curled up on his side, wishing that Lindsay and Michael were there. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, just glad that another day was done, and he just had a few more days.

Gavin woke with a start when he felt the bed dipping next to him on the left side, and then again on the right side. He sucked in a breath.  Suddenly arm curled around him and he felt someone cuddling up to him. “Lindsay?” he yawned.

“Mhm, we’re home Gav,” she murmured sleepily. Another arm slipped over him, pulling both he and Lindsay closer.

“But I thought you weren’t going to be home for a couple more days,” Gavin gasped softly.

“Wanted to surprise you,” Michael hummed. “Geoff said you were looking kind of sad all week and we knew we had to come home to take care of you,” he added a few seconds later, lazily leaning in to press a kiss on Gavin’s lips. He could feel Lindsay’s lips against the base of his neck, peppering the skin with tiny kisses.

“We took the red eye,” Lindsay purred, sounding very proud of herself as she snuggled closer. “It’s was my idea.”

“We missed our boi,” Michael added.

“I missed you both too,” Gavin whispered, a smile crossing his lips. He felt more relaxed than he had been since they had left him. Lindsay continued to decorate his neck in kisses, occasionally pushing herself up enough to steal a kiss from both Michael and Gavin.

“We told them about you,“ Lindsay announced. Gavin went wide eye, mouth gaping.

“Really?“ he asked.

“Yeah, they think you’re a real idiot,“ Michael joked. “But they said to bring you next time.”

This made Gavin’s heart flutter. “I’d love to come next time.”

“Good, because we don’t plan on leaving you alone again,“ Lindsay said.

“Yeah because we miss you too much, and you apparently turn into a mopey asshole without us,“ Michael added.

Eventually, they began to settle down. Lindsay was out first, tucked under Michael’s arm and curled up against Gavin’s chest. Michael followed soon after that, having taken on last sleepy kiss. Gavin laid in the silence, enjoying the steady breathing of his partner’s as they slept beside him. He couldn’t move, yet, he wasn’t sure why he would even want to.  As he drifted off to sleep, he couldn’t help but fall asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
